The Master and his Mistress
by Mad Oni
Summary: Just the story of a lonely man making a new friend.


The first smash tournament and come and gone leaving the mansion empty. With his mansion The Master found himself lonely once again. Watching the Smashes depart brought a sadness to his heart. The company was a pleasant experience over the mansion's normal silence. The silence at times was maddening a constant reminder he was alone here. Slipped from his seat he stood from his desk leaving his office.

The sound of his footsteps was the only sound as he walked. The halls echoed as he mindlessly traveled the mansion. The sound of footsteps made him pause. Curious he turned rushing to follow the sound to their owner. Suddenly the pace of the steps quickened forcing him to run. Running through the halls he thought he saw glimpses of a woman from the corner of his eye.

Stepping down the island's dock he smiled at the sight before him. A woman with hair of snow watching the sunset caste it's orange glow. As he approached her the woman turned looking back at him smiling. Without a thought he joined her where she sat. Wrapping her arm around his the snow haired woman rested her head on his shoulder.

"How long were you alone here?" The woman asked letting her eyes close

"Too long." He stated leaning his head against hers

"I'm here for you now." She said with a smile

He chose not to question where his new companion came from. It didn't matter to him in the least he was happy to have company. Looking at his new companion's smiling face he smiled putting his arm around her. Perhaps she could even assist in the planning of the next smash tournament. Pushing himself up he scooped the woman holding her in his arms. Maybe his mansion would no longer be maddeningly silent.

After the first month he began to notice subtle changes to his home. It started with a pair of roses in a vase on his desk, the flowers were a pure white rose the stem intertwined with that of a black one. From there the various rooms of the mansion having their own small changes. Over time he grew closer to his new housemate learning more about her. He learned she was like him, lacking a memory of anything before arriving at the mansion. She didn't seem troubled by by her amnesia seeming just as happy as when he'd met her.

Currently he sat watching her craft with an object in her delicate hands. It had a similar appearance to himself a crystal ball resting in his cupped hand a familiar symbol in it's core. Approaching her he picked on the trophy like object holding it by it's golden base examining it with a strong curiosity. Smiling he returned it to the table giving her a tight hug.

"You truly are a genius miss." he stated returning to his seat

"How so sir?" she asked giving him a questioning look

"You gave me an idea for the next tournament." he stated returning to his plans

Another few months had come and gone and his plans had been completed. The invitation had been sent now all they had to do was wait for the fighters to arrive. Along with the returning fighters Invitations had been sent to a new group hoping to join the roster. His new assistant was a great help in his plans offering her own ideas as well as helping to fix the flaws in his own. The Pokemon Professor Oak had loaned him for the tournament had taken a strong liking to his new assistant. It wasn't common to see at least one of the creatures trailing behind her resting in her arms. The sight of them with her almost made him consider keeping one just for her.

Currently they sat on the dock where they met a Pokemon he believed to be Pichu asleep in her lap. Without a word her head slowly fell against his shoulder his arm puling her closer. As she cuddled him his free arm rose reaching out into the distance as if he was trying to grab the clouds. As he predicted an invisible wall stopped his hand his finger tips gently tapping against it. He he would never see the world beyond this island but as long as she was with him he didn't care.

Oni: I thought this needed to be longer if you like it review please and check out my other stories. 


End file.
